Nerida Eventide
Nerida Eventide was born on April 1st, 2064 on the borders of France, Germany, and Switzerland. Specifically in the city of Basel , the city is located in switzerland, officaly. She is currently a second year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is sorted in the Ravenclaw house. Nerida was born with a twin to both pureblood parents Nyx and Haldir Eventide. Nerida has an owl and two cats, she usually takes her cat, Sky with her to Hogwarts but sometimes she takes Poseidon! One so little, has a fight so big Nerida and her twin sister, Sarassi were born four months early. Her brothers while on vacation decided that they were going to pull a prank on their parents' muggle car, because the trip to Paris, France was taking to long. The prank backfired, scarring her mum into premature labor. (Her parents were unaware of their brothers prank, so her mum doesnt really trust muggle cars now.) Her father had to make three trips to the Hospital by appariting, the first time to get her mum there and then going back for her two brothers and lastly for her sister. Her life would have ended if one of the doctors assissting the main doctor had not noticed that Nerida was not breathing, it took the doctors a small moment to get Nerida breathing again, when they did they put her on an oxygen and put her in a incubator. Her mum was realeased from the hospital a month after giving birth, Sarassi had to stay in the hospital for two months, but Nerida had to stay in the hospital for four months. During the four months, only the doctor and parents were allowed to see Nerida...By the end of the four months, Nerida could breath by herself and was off the oxygen machine and she was healthy. Her mum finally took their daughter home, to meet the rest of her family. Early Life Nerida started playing piano when she was 3 years old, she is not that good yet. When Nerida became five years old her father angered a man named Eric Dupont, a french man. Her father, Haldir got him arrested but Eric was able to "persuade" a couple of men in the main MLE department and was released. Unaware, Haldir was at home with Nerida. The other members of her family were at Diagon Alley, Nerida didnt want to go as she wanted to spend time with her father and play on the piano for him. Midway through the piece, Eric arrived. Her father and Eric began a duel, neither had wand, Eric's was broken in half by her father, and Haldir's wand lay on his bed upstairs. When Eric had about finished off her father (with some help from his goons of course) he walked over to the man who was holding on to Nerida, who she later learned was called Hugo. Eric told her father "My daughter was killed when you and the Ministry captured me, I think your daughter will make and excellent replacement don't you think?" Eric had her for four months. During those four months, Nerida beliebed that Eric thought that she was his daughter, as thats what he treated her like. Her father and some of his Ministry buddies came and rescued Nerida at the end of the fourth month. ---- After returning home, it took a while for things to become normal again. Her whole family watched her like a hawk. She no longer took piano lessons, she wasnt allowed to join ballet classes with her sister, she could not start back on her karate (she was a yellow belt, the 10th kyu). It took about a four months before Nerida finally had enough, and she yelled at all of her family members minus Sarassi. Her mum reastablished the piano lessons, but since she hadnt practiced in so long, she forgot a lot and her piano teacher, Mrs. Minnie got annoyed at her but still taught her. She joined Ballet out of her sister's request (Sarassi). She excelled in Ballet and caught up with her sister, she wouldnt have caught up if it werent for her and Sarassi's "secret" ballet classes though. For Nerida's first peformance, her whole family came out and recorded it, Sarassi was the Evil Queen and Nerida was the Good Queen and the other girls were a bunch of warriors and some flowers and there were other queens too, and the three boys of the class were Kings and Knights, it was fun, she still continues ballet. She started Karate from the beginning when she turned 8, she is now on her 5th Kyu, which is a green belt. Hogwarts Years Nerida got her Hogwarts Letter on July 4th, the date she was supposed to be born on'' (Note: I counted April as a month as it is just the 1st of the month). Nerida was very excited when she recieved her letter, she couldnt wait to go to Diagon Alley, while in the Robes shop she met a young girl name Kurumi Hollingberry, but shes sure if you ask Kurumi now, she'll say she doesnt know any Ravenclaw named Nerida. (the posts start here, if you'd link to know) Upon arriving at Hogwarts she was sorted into the Ravenclaw House, she was super happy, her twin was also sorted into Ravenclaw, and she was in her dad's house. Also her three older brothers were also in Ravenclaw, though that part she didnt really look forward to. 'First Year' Nerida's first year was amazing she met so many people like Kurumi Hollingberry, who she met in Daigon Alley. Nerida loved going to Diagon Alley and buying her school supplies. On the Hogwarts Express she sat in a cabin with her siblings and almost fell alseep. She loved all her classes and yes even the homework... She couldnt wait to start her second year, the next year... 'Second Year' Nerida went back to Hogwarts, ready to began the year, and make some more friends and excel in her classes. She did make some more friends, Jez Black, Laura Granger, Nicki MacDonald, and Nate Stone. This year Nerida decided not to try out for the Qudditch team. She paricipated in the Founder's Fandango and had so much fun with her siblings! This year has been crazy, wild creatures have been appearing on the Hogwarts Grounds, shes been quite terrified but also very amazed! Care of Magical Creatures became one of her favorite classes when she got to take care of a sweet little pygmy puff named Sapphira but Nerida calls her Squeaky, she only uses Sapphira when the little puff is in trouble! She has asked the Professor along with many other students if they could keep their puffs. She was also a lot more active in her classes this year and at the end of the school year recieved 179 points for her house. 'Third Year' Nerida started off her third year very well! In her first lesson of Divination, she dresses up as a beautiful gypsy and she then teamed up with the Slytherin Prefect, Sierra Greingoth and a Second Year Slytherin named Butterfly Penta and Fourth Year Ravenclaw named Ariana Hartley to build a fortune telling cart for a race but before they had built half of their cart, Team Kurumi had won the race...The first Lessons at Hogwarts were all so great, but the most exciting would have to be the care of magical creatures lesson 1 where they saw an actuall baby dragon hatch!!!! They even got to pcik a name out for the baby, in the end the baby became roro! At the herbology lesson two Nerida had a bit of an incident involving a spell her two fingers and a branch. The spell was ferula. Luckily for Nerida, her friend and 'teacher' at the time, Kurumi was there to save the day!! During the school year nerida started to have memory lapses, she even forgot an arugument that she had with her sister. One day While in the Library, with Narumi and Sarassi Nerida froze (unknown to her). Narumi yelled in the the library and got the attention of the librarian, Mr.Kitridge. Soon after the arival of Mr.Kitridge, Nerida unfroze (though it was unknown to her that she had frozen she had not realized that time had passed). This happened many times after where Nerida would freeze and than she would unfreeze. THen Nerida froze in Potions class at the same time prefect sierra greingoth had forzen and she was the Professor's daughter! But then she unfroze (Sierra) and then Prefect Kurumi froze!! Nerida has not unfroze by that time. She spent A month in the hosptial wing still in the frozen state, the plimpy leg that had froze in her hand was still in there though she dropped it soon after she awoke from the frozen state. After awaking she had clue what had happened to her, and even after the healer and the Professors told her and the other people that froze what happened nerida still had a hard time believing them. She finished the school year quite succesfully in her opinion. She was ranked third in the top five Students for Ravenclaw. FInising the school year with 384 points for Ravenclaw. Ravenclaw came close to winning the House CUp but Hufflepuff prevailed, though Ravenclaw did win the Qudditch cup! Some cool things that Nerida was in this year was the book club, the Herbology Task Force, and she could go into the Magical Creatures Sanctuary and Barnyard and she was a library technician. Family Her mum is Nyx Eventide, a Gryffindor and is a Mediwitch but is currently on leave due to the fact that she is taking care of her two little ones until they get older. Her father is Haldir Eventide an Auror. She has three older siblings, they are triplets, they are sixteen eighteen years old. Their names are Aowyn Eventide, Hathor Eventide, and Hermes Eventide. Hathor and Hermes are the two boys who pranked her family's car, and are known by all their neighbors as the pranksters. Next comes Sarassi and her, we are twelve fourteen, Sarassi like Nerida is in Ravenclaw. Next comes Arwen Eventide, she is six eight and she dreams about going to Hogwarts she wants to be in Gryffindor. The last of the Eventide children are Donella and Earendil Eventide, they are only one years old and they do not talk much about Hogwarts, they usually just say things that do not make any sense they are now three years old. She doesnt really know her grandparents on her mum's side, she knows their names, what they look like, and where they live. Her family has visited her grandparents five times in the twelve years that she has been breathing. Their names are Isis and Rúmil Lúthien. She thinks the reason why her parents wont take them more often that if her Grandma Isis, sees how many kids her mum has, she might blow a fuse! Her grandparents on her father's side she knows very well, they visit often when they can, their names are Donella and Daeron Eventide. Donella Eventide I is where Donella Eventide II got her name from. Donella and Daeron are traveling the world on Daeron's "retirement money", one day she had heard her mum and her dad talking about her grandpa, Daeron. She heard her dad say that Daeron was not his real dad, becuase her mum had asked why his two sisters, had diffrent last names than he did. Her two god-mothers are Sky-Light and Caroline Nightingale. Her dad's biological father is unkown to everyone except Grandma Donella and she wont tell anyone, when somebody asks all she says is "Who?" and her dad says "I do not know what your talking about my dad is Daeron Eventide". '~Intresting Fact About Family Tree~' On the Family Tree, Daeron is filled in the as the father of her dad. She was a bit confused about it and when Nerida asked her Grandmas Donella about it, she got a very long speech! Appearance Nerida has reddish brown sometimes wavy or straight hair. Her eyes are blue, they change through the stages of blue. Sometimes appearing light blue and then other times they are dark blue. She stands at four feet and eleven and three fourths tall, very short compared to the older people in her family (everyone but Arwen, etc.). She has fair pale skin, that burns easy, if she does got burned though in about a day or so the burn turns to a tan. Nerida is ''supposed ''to wear glasses, but she likes to think of glasses as a suggestion instead of a need, she just needs them to read, nothing major.... She is Irish, German, and British. Her mum is a full Irish and her father is Half-German and Half-British, though he did live in England his whole life. She has a scar on the back of her neck, she got this from a man named Hugo, while she was being held "daughter" by Eric Dupont, all she really can remember is that Hugo hit her with something, when she "insulted" one of the workers... Magical Me Nerida's wand is eleven inches and six centimeters of Oak Wood. Its core is an Aethonon tail feather. Her boggart is a . Her patronus is undeveloped, as she has not learned the spell yet. Her amortentia is rain, cupcakes, and apples. Her favorite classes at Hogwarts is Arithimancy and Care of Magical Creatures, and her least favorite class is Muggle Studies, she likes muggles and wonders how they handle life without magic, but she finds the class boring sometimes... none she likes them all! After taking a muggle studies class in her third year Nerida had learned to like it. In her second year she even learned how to cook more and in her third they talked about muggle fairytales so her view of the muggle studies class has greatly increased and she now understands why it is good to have a muggle studies class. Personality Nerida can be described as friendly and amazingly sweet! She is also very trusting, many people often ask her why she so easily trusts people, Nerida simply says everyone deserves to be trusted, a person shouldnt be judged on how they look, to see if they deserve trust or not. She is also nice, but do not make her mad she might just pick up one of her parents wands and hex you or get her revenge later, and ask her siblings, her revenge isnt nice! Relationships '''Family' Her family and her... Nyx Eventide Nerida and Nyx have not always seen eye to eye, they often argued about Nerida not doing girly things, and ballet apparently didnt count since there were three boys in there. The fights started to come to a hult when Nerida turned ten, about the time when Nerida and Nyx started having daughter days and they went shopping, Nerida's day was Friday so they usually saw a muggle movie afterwards. Her mum was diagonsed with Leukemia, a muggle disease, cancer of the blood, in the Summer after Nerida's first year at Hogwarts. Nerida is the only daughter of Nyx and Haldir that knows how to sew so she helps her mum when she can. Nerida and her mum developed a bond when she got cancer, Nerida knew when her mum was in pain and when she was lieing about, no one could ever figure out how she knew, but Nerida just knew, and she was alwasy right. While in the hospital for many operations and so that the doctors could watch her, Nyx started making a memory quilt. She put baby pictures of herself and her parents and then Haldir and his parents and then a picture of Nyx and Haldir with each of their children, her mum often says that her favorite memory is the day that each of her children were born and the day that she was married to Haldir. The picture lies in the center of the quilt. Nerida came up with the idea of duplicating the quilt for all of her siblings and her dad, so that they could have one too, her mum was the one that said that Nerida gets the original because, she was her favorite, and she helped make it. Haldir Eventide Her father and her get along very well. Nerida cares a lot about her dad and is the only one who really cares to ask him about his day at the Ministry. Maybe its because her dad and her have been through a lot together, a kidnapping, death threats, and rumors. Nerida is her dad's little Princess and her dad is her hero! All though at times Nerida gets ticked at her dad, they usually make up and go to Diagon Alley to get ice cream or a muggle shop when they want to feel "normal". Her dad is also very protective. He feels like he has to make up for letting her get kidnapped, no matter what she says to her dad he still says he owes her. Ever since her mum got diagnosed with Leukemia, her mum has been getting paranoid and thinking that her dad is cheating on her and wants to leave her. Nerida and her sisters usually calm their mum's fears and save their dad. Nerida knows her dad isnt cheating on her mum he loves her way to much and wouldnt want to mess up their huge family!!! Nerida hopes the tension between her parents stop when her mum gets better, BUT she does love messing with her dad on the couch when she is home for the holidays and Summer. Like when she did the oldest trick in the book and put whipped cream in his hand and tickled him, that was a fun day, but she had to clean the mess up! Aowyn Eventide Aowyn and Nerida are opposites you could say, Aowyn has to have logic to prove its true, Nerida will believe it even if there is no proof. They are like Susan and Lucy from one of Nerida's favorite series, Narnia. All though Nerida and Aowyn do not share the same likes and dislikes, they get along fairly well. They do argue sometimes at Hogwarts mostly, where there parents can not scold them. Though they do put their diffrences aside and do tons of sisterly things! Aowyn and Nerida do not talk much while at Hogwarts as Aowyn is usually busy reading studying or writing. Hathor Eventide Hathor is the kind of brother that will beat up the kid that took your cookie, but really thats about it. He doesnt like playing games with his younger siblings unless it invloves pranking or if its qudditch. She and Hathor usually do not agree on anything and when they do its a miracle. Also the only intrest they share are qudditch, though Nerida isnt that good at it, she became close to being on the Ravenclaw Team in her first year, where as he brother doesnt want to try out and prove his skills. Hathor is usually the one that she goes to for boy advice... Hathor and Nerida's relationship is strictly brother and sister, they do not do much together..Well one time they went and got ice cream together, this was after her mum was diagnosed with cancer, he seems to be doing this a lot lately... Hermes Eventide Hermes is her favorite brother out of her three brothers.He is the most protective and caring. When Nerida was growing up, Hermes did everything with Nerida, played dress up and barbie and even makeover, the dress up and the makeover games were usally the ones she begged him to play with but still. When Hermes and her other siblings had to leave her Hogwarts, to be honest the one she would miss most was Hermes, she wrote to her brother weekly and couldnt wait for him to come home from the Holidays. One Christmas Holiday, Hermes and Nerida went out to a muggle city in the United States (visiting their Grandparents-Eventide) and it was there that Hermes got his tattoo, a trident. Hermes told Nerida that if she ever wanted to get one, he would come with her, it could be there "thing". Her parents still do not know about the tattoo, so Nerida also keeps it a secret. When it was Nerida's turn to go to Hogwarts, as her parents were busy when it was time to go to Diagon Alley, Hermes took her with him and he bought her an owl, that she named Poseidon. The greek god, is like an inside joke between them, since Hermes and Nerida were in love with the Greek Gods when they were growing up! Sarassi Eventide Nerida and Sarassi are great twin sisters, allthough at times the two do not see eye to eye. They get along when they agree, some would say this is a rare happening! Sarassi is very shy compared to Nerida, and this causes Nerida to pull Sarassi along, making sure that her sister doesnt get excluded from her "group". When they were little Sarassi was the one that got Nerida to read books and learn. Like Nerida, Sarassi is hot-tempered so they tend to bite at each others throats, but will usually laugh right afterwards. Sarassi and Nerida like exploring but not very much when they are dark mostly because Nerida is afriad of what will happen if they go to far into the "Wild"! When they started Hogwarts the two were inseprible and they could usually be found in the Ravenclaw Common Room, Library, or their Classes. The two like "pranking" their brothers, Nerida usually hides in the cupboard and jumps out and scares them and sarassi thinks of more detailed pranks, and its best not to get on the two girls bad and revenge side... Arwen Eventide Arwen and Nerida have a loving sisterly relationship. They mostly agree on the same stuff so almost never fight with each other. Arwen constantlly talks abotu Hogwarts and Gryffindor, which annoys Nerida because its all Arwen talks about and she wishes she would just get a life and be a normal eight year old and be patient for school or not want to go to school. Donella and Earendil Eventide Nerida loves her two little siblings. She teaches Donella and Earendil how to say words, and plays pattycake with her! At first Nerida resented having more siblings, she didnt understand why she had to have so many but then something changed and she learned that she loved having them. After they were born, they drove Nerida nuts, she even threatened to throw them away..Which she did to Donella when Donella bit her nose...Good thing her dad checked the trash before he took it out...Nerida hopes Donella wont hear that story when she is older. Do not tell Earendil but Nerida accidently dropped him...Her mum wasnt too happy about that.... Once they turned twelve months old, Nerida softened up and started to enjoy having a new younger brother and sister! Sky-Light and Caroline Nightingale Due to her parents not being able to decide which woman to be her godmother, she has two (so does Sarassi), though legally Sky-Light is her godmother and Caroline is Sarassi's godmother. She likse them both very much, but Sky-Light she likes just a tiny bit more, Caroline is always talking about animals and how you can interact with them, but Sky isnt that much better she is usually busy, with the Ministry due to the fact that she is a Hit Witch and you never know when those people will be needed. Isis and Rúmil Lúthien She doesnt know her grandparents, on her mother's side, very well. As she has only met them once...Which was the day she was born. Her parents say the reason is they live in Ireland, way too far! Nerida has her own theory why they can not go see them though...She thinks that her Grandmas Isis will freak when she sees how many children her daughter (Nerida's mum) has... Nerida would like to get to know her grandparents a lot better.. Donella and Daeron Eventide Friends Jezabel "Jez" Black ' ' Jezabel Black is also a second year Ravenclaw. The two met when they were in their second year. Jezabel had found the orb that everyone wanted to find, and it "fell" out of her pocket in the Ravenclaw Common Room and who would find it but Nerida. Nerida offered to give it back to Jez but Jez told her to keep it. Jez and Nerida started to talk and get to know each other when Nerida realized the orb, escaped!! She likes Jez a lot even though she doesnt know a lot about her, she can not wait to get to know more about her and become great friends! Laura Granger Laura Granger is also a second year Ravenclaw. Laura and Nerida met in the Ravenclaw Common Room in their second year. Both wondered how they didnt meet each other in their first year and both also wanted to get to know each other! Nicki MacDonald Nicki is a first year Ravenclaw. Nerida met Nicki when she was in her second year. They met each other in the Ravenclaw Common Room. She enjoyed talked to Nicki! Nicki is so nice and a bit hyper, both things are something that she likes about Nicki! Nate Stone Nate is also a second year Ravenclaw. She met Nate when she met his girlfriend, Jez! He didnt talk much when all the girls were chatting, but Nerida considers him a friend. Kurumi Hollingberry Nerida met Kurmui for the first time in Diagon Alley when she was buying her school supplies for her first year, but Nerida thinks that if you ask Kurumi, she will say she doesnt know a Ravenclaw named Nerida, not even a little. Nerida has seen Kurumi a couple times around school and has said hi to her a couple of times but Kurumi normally just says hi and continues to do what she was doing. Narumi Matsumoto Nerida and Narumi met in Diagon Alley at the Ice Cream Shop! Narumi is a first year Gryffindor! The loving animals that Nerida calls her Pets 'Poseidon' Poseidon is an owl that Hermes got her when they went to Diagon Alley for her first year Hogwarts school supplies. 'Sky' Sky is her kitten, her father bought her for her two years ago when he passed a magical shop. Sky has Sky has three other siblings, one named Lilac, another one named Grass, and lastly one named Rose. Sky's fur is blue and white. 'Lilac' Lilac is a kitten that she and her sister Arwen share, though its more Nerida's cat then it is Arwen's as Arwen doesnt really like cats as they are always so needy apparently... Lilac has three other siblings one named Sky, one named Grass and lastly one named Rose. Lilac's fur is purple and white. Etymology Nerida is a Greek name, it means sea nymph. The last name Eventide comes from a game. Sources Meaning of Nerida Eventide Game Category:Ravenclaw Category:Class of 2082 Category:Pureblood Category:Characters